


A Shadow in the Monastery

by Elasmosaurus



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasmosaurus/pseuds/Elasmosaurus
Summary: Byleth once again finds herself drawn to the ruins of Garreg Mach monastery. When there, she tries to rescue a trapped cat and recruits someone to help her.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	A Shadow in the Monastery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mechawaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechawaka/gifts).



> Happy (slightly belated) birthday Mecha! I'm sorry it's a little later than I anticipated and not, strictly speaking, the drabble I promised. I hope you like it!

Garreg Mach was a stunning city. Modern, glass fronted skyscrapers sat nestled amongst old stone buildings. The monastery at the heart of the metropolis still stood in ruins. People had campaigned to have it restored, but the historical society overruled any attempts to get the project off the ground, citing the plaque that stood at the portcullis entrance to the grounds: The monastery had been left as it was after the War of Unification so the sacrifices of those who died would be remembered.

There was something about this place that called to Byleth. Like she was meant to be here, somehow. She didn’t mean to visit today. Byleth had plans to go watch the latest film with Ingrid and the ginger playboy she had wrapped around her finger, but when she left her flat her feet carried her to the admissions booth for the Officer’s Academy instead.

It was dead when she got inside. During summer, the place was rammed, but during the winter months it was like a ghost town. Byleth preferred it when she had the place to herself. She grabbed her phone from her pocket to send Ingrid a quick message - her friend wouldn’t mind, they’d talked about how much Byleth hated third wheeling before - and snap a picture of the broken stained glass window. The sun was high in the sky, casting reds, blues, yellows and purples over a pile of uncleared rubble. The pattern of light on the dark shadows of the rubble was captivating, almost like the yellows were glinting back at her.

There _was_ something glinting back at her - a pair of yellow cats’ eyes hidden in the rubble.

“Hey you, want to come out and say hi?” The cat meowed, but didn’t move. “You’re a difficult one, huh? That’s okay. I’m patient, I have time. How did you end up in there, hmm?”

Another meow. Byleth bent over, closer to the rubble now as she outstretched a hand to encourage the cat out. “C’mere, kitty. It can’t be safe under all that rubble, eh? It’s just me and you, no one else is here. You won’t be bothered by lots of annoying tourists, I promise!”

The cat let out a hiss when she mentioned the tourists, as if it could understand her. “Oh, I agree. But they provide lots of jobs, so swings and roundabouts. You ready to come out yet?”

Silence.

Byleth sighed as she sank to sit cross legged on the cold floor. “I can wait allllll day, kitty cat. I even have food -”

_The tuna sashimi._

“Ugh,” Byleth chastised herself, annoyed she hadn’t thought of it earlier. “I bet this gets you out in seconds,” she grumbled, rummaging around in her messenger bag for the tupperware that contained her lunch. She could have sworn those eyes crept closer at the sound of it opening.

A black paw tentatively reached out from among the rubble, and Byleth knew she’d won. She threw the first piece of tuna over to the cat. The tiny morsel landed just outside its reach, forcing it to inch out of the rubble. Poor little one looked really thin, with a lackluster midnight coat, but didn’t seem to have any injuries. The second piece she dropped closer to her, hoping to tempt the cat over a bit more, but the clever thing only moved a little before swiping at the tuna to drag it over so it could keep its distance. It flinched when she said “You’re good,” but didn’t run off.

Byleth held the third piece of tuna in one hand, ready to grab the cat with the other. It stalked over wearily, prepared to bolt away at any second. _One more step,_ Byleth thought, reaching out to scoop up the cat -

BANG! The loud slam of heavy wooden doors closing somewhere started her and the cat.

She jumped, and the cat fled. Byleth scrambled to her feet to chase after the shadow. She followed it blindly, unaware of her surroundings until finally, she cornered the little thing. Confident the cat wasn’t going anywhere, Byleth paused to catch her breath. “Speedy little thing, aren’t you?” She panted, holding her side from the stitch. “I’ve got to get some cardio in at the gym. Whew.”

“Okay, come on, let’s get you somewhere safe.” Byleth started towards the cat but the little dastard darted through her legs to escape.

“Why?” Byleth complained to no one, shaking her head at the feline as she jogged round the corner and bumped headfirst into the most stunning man she’d ever met in her life.

Blinking back the pain from their heads smashing together, Byleth was able to take in his perfection in bite size chunks. He wore scuffed black Doc Martins laced over ripped black skinny jeans that clung to his toned legs, held up by a studded belt. His oversized pullover hoodie was teal, but she could make out a black turtleneck underneath. Byleth wondered how many other layers he was hiding under. His face was still rounded with hints of baby fat, but the strong jaw narrowed into a pointed little chin. Like his chiseled cheekbones that were starting to show, it looked almost sharp. His raven black locks were pulled back into a messy bun, but some strands had escaped to frame his face.

“What’s your problem?” He growled, voice gruff.

“I knock the manners out of you there?” Byleth shot back.

“Tch. Because literally running into someone is so polite.” He rolled piercing hazel eyes at her. “The name’s Felix. Why were you in such a rush?”

 _Shit._ Byleth’s head whipped around to look for her feline nemesis, crumpling when she couldn’t see it. “Ugh, it got away.”

“Great, just my luck. Thought I had the place to myself and I have to share it with a crazy person,” Felix muttered under his breath. “All that talk of manners and yours are so poor. Give me your name. And stop talking in riddles, tell me what’s going on.”

Byleth rolled her eyes this time, earning her a scoff from Felix as he crossed his arms. “It’s Byleth, and I’m looking for the black stray cat I found in a pile of rubble.”

“A cat?” His eyes lit up. “I’ll help you look.”

Byleth considered turning down his offer - he wasn’t just rude, he was downright _grumpy._ But his enthusiasm for cats was a redeeming feature, she decided. It had nothing to do with the perfect ass she caught a glimpse of as he turned around to look for the shadow she’d been chasing.

They searched the closest rooms together, in silence to start, but after Felix made a baiting quip about it being rude to avoid small talk - as much as they both hate it, if the tension in his face is anything to go by - they started to chat about hobbies, and found they had a lot in common. They both loved Hades (unsurprising, who didn’t?), were both fans of medieval military history (quite surprising, it was a niche interest) and apparently shared the same fencing club, although they went on different days (very surprising - what were the chances?). If Byleth believed in the Goddess, she’d probably think it was a sign.

When their preliminary search turned up nothing, Felix asked her “What did you do to make the cat so scared of you?”

“I just wanted to check it was okay, Felix,” she bristled. “Sue me for caring about stray cats.”

“Hmph.”

“You can talk, considering you were the one who scared it in the first place by letting the door slam. I presume that _was_ you?” He nodded sheepishly. “I almost had the poor thing before you scared it half to death. This is on you, -” Byleth paused. That was normally the point when she’d use someone’s surname, but she didn’t know his, although she felt like it was on the tip of her tongue.

Felix seemed to guess that was her intention and smirked at her, refusing to give her the information. “Where next?”

~~~

When they finally found the cat, it was hiding behind more rubble near the stables.

“Pspspspsps,” Felix murmured, crouching as he rubbed his fingers at the cat.

“I tried that before, it didn’t work,” Byleth said. She wouldn’t admit how grateful she was that the feline didn’t respond to him either. Felix just looked at her, waiting for her to volunteer what _did_ work. “I used my sashimi.”

“Spoilt kitty. You’ve got good taste though,” Felix admitted, taking the offered fish to temp the cat again. Like when she tried, the cat gingerly stepped over, one paw at a time. It was hunkered low to the ground, ready to pounce or run once it had its prize, but Byleth was too quick for it. She grabbed the shadow and scooped it up, hugging the little terror to her chest with one arm. It twisted around, struggling a little, until Felix gave it the fish and it settled.

“We make quite the team,” Felix remarked, reaching to pet the cat. With an uncanny synchronicity, Byleth did the same, their hands brushing as they made contact with the kitty’s ears. Sparks flew across her skin, every nerve standing on edge as her breath was forced out of her lungs and a myriad of dizzying, swirling images filled her brain.

_Felix, this age, in a black and gold uniform charging at her with a wooden training sword. She hits him to the floor, levelled the blade at his throat and called “yield.”_

_Felix sitting sideways with his arms folded in a garden with tall hedges as they chat about strength, training partners, reliable allies and overcoming weaknesses while sipping at cups of Four-Spice Blend tea._

_An older Felix now, with a scar sliced through his eyebrow and the baby fat all gone, strolling with her through a forest away from the army camp. His teal coat is rather fetching, and she can’t deny being fond of the thigh high gaiters he’s taken to wearing now. He gives her black lilies and the most dazzling, full smile for the first time._

_Felix on a balcony, his hand by her face as he offers her a ring and tells her he wants her to be his wife, rather than asking. Typical Felix, she thinks, as he talks about planning their future together._

_Then a flurry of white and teal fabric swirling around a dance floor, following their own version of the Faerghan Pavane because they both skipped the dancing lessons ahead of their wedding to spar instead._

_A warm hearth in a cold winter, the lines of age on his face and her hands as she cups it, celebrating the arrival of their first grandchild._

_His long, white hair splayed over the pillows, their liver-spotted hands entwined as they promise to find each other again on their final night together._

With a jolt of electricity the magic between them ended. Byleth’s face snapped up to search his. _Did he see it too?_

“F-Felix?” She asked tentatively, not daring to hope it was true.

The tension in his frame melted away as his face softened at the sight of her, eyes full of adoration.

 _“Byleth,”_ he breathed, cupping her cheek to pull their lips together in a kiss that left her weak at the knees. The sparks from before ignited within her until Byleth felt like she would combust unless every part of them touched. She tiptoed up to kiss him back, her arm around his waist as she pulled him closer, pressing their chests together. They were too far apart, it had been too long, she needed to be closer -

They were interrupted by the cat’s mewls in protest of being squashed. Both laughed into the kiss as the little thing struggled and clawed its way into the safety of Felix’s hood.

Byleth bit her lip, unable to contain the smile that spread across her face. Its twin was visible on his, a toothy, honest thing, full of so much emotion.

“Is it too early to say I love you?” Felix chuckled nervously, looking at her shoulder rather than meeting her eyes. A gorgeous pink bloomed through his cheeks, like it had the day he proposed, all those years ago.

Byleth paused with a hand on her chin, pretending to think about it. “Buy me coffee first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please do point out any glaring spelling / grammar / tense mistakes (except the ones in italics at the end that was deliberate)
> 
> I thrive on feedback (constructive too!) so please feel free to leave kudos and comments.
> 
> You can now shout at me about FE3H on twitter: [@Elasmosaurus11](https://twitter.com/Elasmosaurus11)


End file.
